yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Alice
]]Yukkuri Alices are widely accepted to be rapists. They live to rape other yukkuri (especially Marisa and Reimu types) and produce babies. (This may be a grotesque shadow of the complicated relationship between Alice Margatroid and other characters of the Touhou project.) The exceptions from that image are rare, usually domesticated or very young Alice Yukkuri. Some theories say they are all rapists, period, just that some may be latent, waiting for their instincts to awaken. There are now confirmed, athough ' rare ' variants of Yukkuri Alice types that are not rapists. Other stories may blame it on them being raised that way (by their rapist parents). Wild Yukkuri Alices usually form large packs, "rape troupes", and attack other yukkuri, raping them multiple times. The victims sprout multiple child-bearing stalks that drain nutritients from the victim's body, eventually killing them. Non-alice children are killed and eaten. Yukkuri Alices are gaining popularity, often appearing as antagonists in the stories, or as another tool for the Anon to bully other Yukkuri with. Some recent comics and stories feature a deconstruction of this with Alices falling victim to other Yukkuri due to prejudice. There is Kind Mother Reimu by the pixely guy, and the comic with pimp Marisa. speech Yukkuri Alices tend to announce they are from "the city sect", and otherwise incorporate it in their sentences. For example "This food is not good enough for the city sect." They scream "nhooo" when they climax. (Which happens quite frequently in the stories featuring them). They call their intended victims "cute". They call any Yukkuri that doesn't want to have sex with them a "tsundere", or just saying "Oh, so tsundere." when the target tries to refuse. Peni Peni abilities Yukkuri Alice has an incredible control over the mobility and shape of its Peni Peni in order to rape Yukkuris in any way possible. Peni Peni mobility Yukkuri Alice is able to move its Peni Peni, whose purpose depends on the direction of the movement. *Up and down movement (flap). **Trying to be cute or seductive. **Flying, if movement is fast enough. *Circular movement around Peni Peni base as axis (turn). **Running, it works as a wheel when is set on ground . **Flying, it works as a propeller when spins fast enough. **Distance insemination, while it spins, Alice can shoot pregnancy-inducing custard like a chain gun. **Peni Spark, is a parody of Marisa's Master Spark; in this case, the Peni Peni works as a very powerful fan and sends a strong air current, it can fly away small Yukkuris if streams go in one direction or immobilize them if streams hit Yukkuri from several positions. Peni Peni shape shifting There are two known abilities: the first one is they can spawn tentacles from within its body, using the Peni Peni as an exit. Tentacles are used to hold and rape Yukkuris; in this case, any hole of the Yukkuri can be used as a receptacle: mouth, Mamu Mamu and anal hole; another use for them is for absorbing Yukkuri filling. The other ability is spawning several Peni Penis on the base of the body and use them as legs to walk, leaving a trace of pregnancy-inducing custard behind it. Tsundere Alices This has only been recently confirmed, but there are Yukkuri Alices that are ' not ' rapists. These are very rare variants of the Yukkuri Alice type, and are indistinguishable from normal Yukkuri Alices in appearance, but are vastly different in behavior. The non-rapist ' Arisukuri ' are usually refered to as ' Tsundere Yukkuri ' or ' Tsundere Alice ' because, while lacking the sex drive of normal Yukkuri Alices, they seem to be eternally lovesick for Yukkuri Marisas . Their emotions are such that they can not seem to be happy unless they are the mate or companion of a ' Yukkurisa ', and will become greatly depressed if they see a Marisa, ANY Marisa (Including the real Marisa Kirisame .) with anyone other than themselves. If they should happen to see a Yukkurisa with another Arisukuri (Even if it is being raped.) they feel jealous toward the other Arisukuri due to their "Good fortune". Those Tsundere Alices that have Yukkurisa mates tend to '' lord '' over them, being bossy and overprotective, yet at the same time scared spitless of actually driving them away. This makes Tsundere Alices rather unpredictable outside of their love for Yukkuri Marisas. * Tsundere Alices are born at a ratio of about 1 for every 327 regular Arisukuri, as a mutant variant. Surprisingly enough, because of the Arisukuri's mating habits, there are a fair number of Tsundere Alices in existance now. * Most '' normal '' Yukkuri Alices think of the Tsundere Alices as being "Weird" for not wanting to rape other Yukkuri, but do not seem to give the matter much more thought than that. * They seem to lack the Peni-Peni abilities that normal Arisukuri have, but this may not be entirely true. * Tsundere Alices are the only Yukkuri able to (Rarely) give birth to Yukkuri Shanghais , and even more rarely Yukkuri Hourais , making them very sought after by Yukkuri enthusiasts. Category:Characters